List of Ryan's Funny Parts Villains' Defeat/Gallery/Season 2
Screenshot 2017-09-29 at 3.34.35 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret) vlcsnap-2017-09-18-15h35m14s229.png|The Wolf's defeat (in Book Revue) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 1.40.13 PM.png|Lord Twig's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 1.40.48 PM.png|The Frog Guards' defeat Screenshot 2017-03-30 at 11.51.04 AM.png|The Dinosaur Cookie's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 1.19.17 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Rabbit of Seville) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 9.12.21 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Under Frozen Pond) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 9.12.26 PM.png|Gourmand's defeat (in Under Frozen Pond) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 9.12.28 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Under Frozen Pond) Screenshot 2017-09-29 at 4.16.36 PM.png|Donita's defeat (in Golden Bamboo Lemur) jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in the first film) jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (in the first film) Mr._Krabs_Letting_Plankton_Out.png|Plankton's defeat (in Culture Shock) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 9.49.09 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's rehabilitation (in Fresh Hare) AY_63.png|Zach's defeat (in Animals Over 100 Years Old) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Screenshot 2018-08-15 at 8.59.38 AM.png|Tom's defeat (in Dicky Moe) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 3.14.02 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Gecko Effect) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 2.28.46 PM.png|The Space Pirates' defeat Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.38.13 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Let the Rhinos Roll) Screen Shot 2012-12-10 at 21.36.47.png|Hobo Joe's defeat muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-10386.jpg|Polly, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, and the Pirates' defeats Screenshot 2018-05-07 at 10.36.10 PM.png|Long John Silver's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 3.04.08 PM.png|Robbie Rotten's defeat (in The Great Crystal Caper) quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8152.jpg|The Griffon's death quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Ruber's Henchmen's defeats quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8479.jpg|Ruber's death Screenshot_2018-11-19_142704.jpg|Baboon's rehabilitation Screenshot 2017-09-15 at 5.48.18 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Gila Monster Under My House) vlcsnap-2018-07-10-11h10m24s237.png|Greenie's defeat (in Cheese-It the Cat!) Screenshot 2017-10-17 at 4.56.29 PM.png|Bon-Bon's defeat vlcsnap-2018-09-07-12h25m47s241.png|Tom's rehabilitation (in Of Feline Bondage) That's_Wild_Kratts!.png|Zach's defeat (in Creature Power Challenge) Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 12.49.58 PM.png|Nasty Canasta's defeat Ep_33_77.jpg|Victor's defeat (in The Watermelon of Doom) Ep_39_83.jpg|Casper the Chameleon's rehabilitation Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 7.45.22 PM.png|The Swordfish's defeat Wild.kratts.zachV08.PNG|Zach's defeat (in Polar Bears Don't Dance) Speedy the Pied Piper.png|Sylvester's defeat (in The Pied Piper of Guadalupe) vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h50m22s254.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in 14 Carrot Rabbit) Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Cretaceous and Maelstrom's deaths vlcsnap-2017-09-18-15h36m38s41.png|The Wolf's defeat (in Three Little Bops) Screenshot 2017-10-02 at 3.38.53 PM.png|The Seagulls' defeat Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 2.52.56 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Blowfish Blowout) Screenshot 2019-04-01 at 9.13.39 PM.png|Aardvark's defeat (in Dune Bug) The_Swan_Princess_3_-_Zelda's_Death.jpg|Zelda's death Paisley and Rex's defeat.png|Paisley and Rex's defeat (in Spirit Bear) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 8.43.43 AM.png|Claude's defeat Screenshot 2018-04-16 at 12.42.43 PM.png|Ma and the Beagle Boys' defeats (in SuperDucks) LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed43.png|The Scallion 3#'s defeat (in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) RumorWeedDefeated.png|The Rumor Weed's despair Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 2.20.36 PM.png|The Bee's death Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 2.20.53 PM.png|The Bees' defeat Screenshot 2016-09-14 at 4.27.30 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Aardvark Town) Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Black Bellamy's defeat Ep_8_78.jpg|Jazz, Leopoldo, and Duddley's rehiblatation (in Adam the Armadillo) Screenshot 2016-03-09 at 5.41.46 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeat (in Seahorse Rodeo) Ep 34 82.jpg|The Ants' defeat SB12.png|DoodleBob's despair Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 10.37.44 AM.png|Peeps's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 2.32.26 PM.png|The Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Wolves' defeats (in Three Little Wolves) Screenshot 2017-11-28 at 11.13.48 AM.png|Zach's defeat (in Panda Power-Up) Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 10.32.54 AM.png|Robbie Rotten's defeat (in Snow Monster of LazyTown) Screenshot 2017-09-29 at 4.19.36 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey Man) Screenshot 2017-10-22 at 12.18.31 PM.png|Manuel's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-22 at 12.18.40 PM.png|Jose's defeat Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death 20181114_065437.jpg|Daffy's defeat (in Rabbit Seasoning) Screenshot 2017-11-02 at 9.42.40 PM.png|The Black Parrot's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 11.29.26 AM.png|The Wolf's death (in Ridinghood Anonymous) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 3.14.32 PM.png|The Tiger's defeat Screenshot_2016-03-08-20-55-35.png|Shere Khan's defeat (in The Sleeping Python) Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 10.04.14 PM.png|McKenna's defeat vlcsnap-2017-07-17-16h38m22s162.png|Yertle's defeat (in Yertle the King) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m34s29.png|Zach's defeat (in Bass Class) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 11.58.24 AM.png|Hacker, Buzz, and Delete's defeats (in Whale of a Tail) The-final-battle_(57).png|Mzingo's defeat (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(160).png|Chungu and Nne's defeats (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(163).png|Cheezi and Tano's defeats (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(164).png|Janja's defeat (in Return of the Roar) Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.10.06 AM.png|Gourmand's defeat (in Rainforest Stew) EL_58.png|The Caiman's defeat Screenshot 2016-02-25 at 8.13.24 AM.png|The Jaguar's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 11.44.18 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Duck! Rabbit, Duck!) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 11.44.41 AM.png|Daffy's defeat (in Duck! Rabbit, Duck!) Marty's defeat.png|Marty the Weasel's defeat Hansjailed.jpg|Hans's defeat WeseltonIt'sWeselton.jpg|Duke Weselton's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 11.00.10 AM.png|Hacker's defeat (in Hugs and Witches) Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 11.00.22 AM.png|Buzz and Delete's defeats (in Hugs and Witches) Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 12.48.25 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Cheetah Racer) Screenshot 2018-09-16 at 2.12.52 PM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Muzzle Tough) three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-8022.jpg|The Toy Bull's death Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|The Vultures' defeat Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7304.jpg|The Cattle Rustlers' defeat Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 11.57.23 AM.png|Hacker, Buzz, and Delete's defeats (in The Flying Parallinis) Screenshot 2016-03-09 at 8.27.58 AM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeat (in Mimic) Dog Pounded (35).jpg|Sylvester's defeat (in Dog Pounded) Crybaby Bluto.png|Bluto's defeat (in Axe Me Another) aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8753.jpg|Edgar's defeat Screenshot 2016-02-23 at 9.37.56 AM.png|Zach's defeat (in Red Panda Rescue) Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.44.24 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House) Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(372).png|Cheezi and Changu's defeats (in Can't Wait to be Queen) Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(375).png|Janja's defeat (in Can't Wait to be Queen) Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat Screenshot_2017-02-15_at_10.13.39_am.png|The Jellyfish's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2018-07-10-11h06m27s167.png|The Father's defeat make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-6820.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11119.jpg|The Secretary Bird's defeat Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11211.jpg|King Leonidas's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-15 at 12.25.27 PM.png|Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt's rehabilitations (in Lyle the Kindly Viking) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 9.07.36 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Musk Ox Mania) Screenshot 2016-12-16 at 10.39.49 AM.png|Yosemite Sam and the Dragon's defeats (in Knighty Knight Bugs) Heart_of_parkness_00306.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 1.31.51 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Shiskabugs) Rom-_(62).png|Ushari's defeat (in The Rise of Makuu) Tromakuu-_(256).png|Makuu's Crocodiles' defeat (in The Rise of Makuu) Tromakuu-_(263).png|Makuu's defeat (in The Rise of Makuu) Fulisnewfamily-p2_(192).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Changu's defeats (in Fuli's New Family) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.34.42 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in My Favorite Duck) 20190623_200704.jpg|Daffy's defeat (in Music Mice-tro) Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 11.23.00 AM.png|Ronald's defeat (in Paws and Effect) Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 10.12.51 AM.png|Bluto's defeat (in Wotta Knight) Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 10.54.11 AM.png|Robbie Rotten's defeat (in Happy Brush Day) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 9.13.33 PM.png|Mitchell's rehabilitation (in Jet's First Halloween) Screenshot 2017-08-16 at 3.15.42 PM.png|Scarletta Red's rehabilitation Plankton!_Gallery_(54).jpg|Plankton's defeat (in Plankton!) Screenshot 2016-12-17 at 12.39.39 PM.png|Molly Stewpot's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 7.59.50 AM.png|Hacker's defeat (in Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets) Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 11.21.32 AM.png|Ronald's defeat (in Alice Covers Up) Screenshot 2016-12-16 at 11.29.27 AM.png|Little Miss Naughty's defeat (in Yard Works) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.40.02 PM.png|Hacker's defeat (in Inside Hacker) Screenshot 2017-01-11 at 4.06.21 PM.png|Zach and Donita's defeats (in Rocket Jaw: Rescuer of the Reef) Screenshot 2016-12-14 at 4.50.04 PM.png|Little Miss Naughty's defeat (in Cooking) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.32.53 PM.png|The Manager's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-17 at 3.20.09 PM.png|Little Miss Naughty's defeat (in Supermarket) Screenshot 2017-01-04 at 12.13.16 PM.png|The French Peas' defeats (in Josh and the Big Wall) Red Riding Hood's doom.png|Red Riding Hood's defeat Screenshot 2017-01-10 at 6.22.50 PM.png|Don Gourdon Gourd's defeat (in The Wonderful Wizard of Has) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.37.14 PM.png|Otter's defeat Screenshot 2017-01-12 at 9.14.19 AM.png|Colonel Shuffle's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 8.54.32 AM.png|Mr. Nezzer's defeat (in The Big River Rescue) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 8.41.24 AM.png|Domino and Pepperoni's rehabilitations Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 8.41.35 AM.png|Caramba's rehabilitation Screenshot 2017-10-17 at 7.00.43 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Archerfish School) Screenshot 2016-10-02 at 2.04.55 PM.png|Junior Gorg's defeat (in Sprocket's Big Adventure) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 2.28.25 PM.png|Junior's rehabilitation Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 2.41.17 PM.png|Tom's defeat (in Cat Fishin') Rango-disneyscreencaps_com-4027.jpg|The Hawk's death Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat Screenshot 2016-09-23 at 12.17.21 PM.png|Crocodile and Lizard's defeats (in Why Lion Roars) Screenshot 2016-10-02 at 11.10.50 AM.png|Donita Donata's defeat (in Fossa-Palooza) Screenshot 2018-05-07 at 11.11.41 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Big House Bunny) Screenshot 2016-10-17 at 10.46.25 AM.png|The Red Dogs' defeats Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.45.16 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Roman-Legion Hare) vlcsnap-2018-07-10-12h18m02s109.png|Tom's defeat (in The A-Tom-Inable Snowman) Screenshot 2017-01-11 at 8.48.31 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Back Alley Oproar) Screenshot_2018-11-18_204720.jpg|Ronald and Reggie's defeats (in Wagstaff Races) vlcsnap-2018-07-10-12h21m26s62.png|Tom's defeat (in Advanced and Be Mechanized) Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 2.05.39 PM.png|Mr. Nezzer and the Midianites' defeats (in Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Screenshot 2017-01-12 at 9.10.56 AM.png|Sylvester and Greenie's defeats (in Putty Tat Twouble) Screenshot 2017-04-17 at 11.49.06 AM.png|Ronald and Reggie's defeats (in April Fools) vlcsnap-2018-07-10-12h20m36s83.png|Tom's defeat (in Surf-Boared Cat) Screenshot 2017-11-09 at 6.09.50 AM.png|Bruce Onion's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h48m56s132.png|Little Miss Naughty's defeat (in Music) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 2.18.16 PM.png|The Tree Snake's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.35.52 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's rehabilitation (in Bunker Hill Bunny) vlcsnap-2018-07-10-12h18m52s56.png|Tom and the Cat's defeat (in Cat and Dupli-Cat) Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 11.47.17 AM.png|Phillipe Pea's defeat (in Sheerluck Holmes) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.28.24 PM.png|The Gharial's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-19 at 5.00.49 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Hare Trigger) vlcsnap-2018-07-10-12h23m01s28.png|Tom's defeat (in Purr-Chance to Dream) Screenshot 2017-01-19 at 10.31.09 AM.png|The Clams' death Screenshot_2017-08-18_at_3.29.34_PM.png|The Mirror's death Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.35.21 PM.png|Tom's rehabilitation (in Snowbody Loves Me) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 2.13.34 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Voyage of the Butterflier XT) Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 12.44.07 PM.png|The Fox's death Baboons_(456).png|Mzingo, Mwoga, and a vulture's defeats (in Baboons!) Screenshot 2016-10-25 at 10.08.58 AM.png|The Cougar's defeat (in Little Howler) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h45m50s112.png|Junior, Ma, and Pa's defeats (in Doomsday Soup) Screenshot 2017-05-05 at 12.25.22 PM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat Screenshot 2016-12-21 at 1.21.23 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Quillber's Birthday Present) Screenshot 2018-05-07 at 11.18.04 PM.png|The Fox's defeat Screenshot 2018-05-07 at 11.16.36 PM.png|Man-Ray's defeat Screenshot 2018-05-07 at 11.16.49 PM.png|Plankton's defeat (in Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!) Screenshot 2016-11-28 at 1.11.20 PM.png|Little Miss Naughty's defeat (in Library) Never-roar-again-hd_(93).png|Janja and the hyena pack's defeats (in Never Roar Again) Never-roar-again-hd_(544).png|Makuu and the Crocodiles' defeat (in Never Roar Again) Screenshot 2016-11-28 at 1.08.45 PM.png|Prince Alonso's defeat (in Prince Too Charming) Screenshot 2017-03-06 at 12.46.27 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in A Huge Orange Problem) 20190421_102932.jpg|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in The Wabbit Who Came to Supper) Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.04.35 PM.png|Daffy's death (in Show Biz Bugs) Screenshot 2017-11-29 at 6.57.43 AM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Captain Hareblower) The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(427).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Changu's defeats (in Call of the Drongo) winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg|The Bees' defeat Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 2.29.54 PM.png|The Coyote's defeat Screenshot 2016-12-02 at 1.49.36 PM.png|Moo-dusa's defeat Screenshot 2017-01-09 at 11.40.58 AM.png|The Scallions' defeats (in Where's God, When I'm S-Scared) Screenshot_2018-11-18_205352.jpg|Weaselgraft and Pablum's defeats (in Maestro Martha) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h50m27s57.png|Fiero's despair 20181118_211919.jpg|The Witch Woman's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 8.07.45 AM.png|Donita's defeat (in Mystery of the Weird-Looking Walrus) Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 8.07.50 AM.png|Zach's defeat (in Mystery of the Weird-Looking Walrus) 20181114_070324.jpg|François and Louis's defeats Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 2.21.26 PM.png|The Bugs' defeat Screenshot 2017-10-31 at 6.51.16 AM.png|The Dragon's defeat (in The Golden Fleecing) Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.45.12 PM.png|Orizaba's defeat Screenshot 2016-03-09 at 7.06.00 AM.png|Gourmand's defeat (in Pangolin Rescue) Vlcsnap-2018-09-10-14h40m33s180.png|Hassan's defeat vlcsnap-2017-07-19-15h50m42s235.png|Daffy's defeat (in Ali Baba Bunny) Screenshot 2018-10-08 at 8.52.12 PM.png|Tom's defeat (in Puttin' on the Dog) 085b - Krabs a la Mode (645).jpg|Plankton's defeat (in Krabs à la Mode) 20181216_181107.jpg|The Lions' defeat 20181216_181137.jpg|Roc's death 20181216_181155.jpg|Boola's defeat 20181216_181212.jpg|Bluto's defeat (in Popeye the Sailor Meets Sinbad the Sailor) vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h53m26s45.png|Orville's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-20 at 9.39.01 AM.png|Tom's defeat (in I'm Just Wild About Jerry) Screenshot 2016-03-23 at 1.19.48 PM.png|Arthur and Cecil's defeat (in The Humans Must Be Crazy) Screenshot 2017-05-11 at 3.05.15 PM.png|Mitchell's defeat (in What Goes Up) Vlcsnap-2016-07-13-20h15m07s468.png|Yertle the Turtle's defeat (in The Blag-Bludder Beast) Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.53.27 AM.png|Tom's defeat (in The Cat Above and Mouse Below) Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(401).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu's defeats (in Eye of the Beholder) Tom surprised.png|Tom's defeat (in Pecos Pest) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.29.51 PM.png|Walter, Sid, and Beanie's defeats (in Hurray for Slappy) Screenshot 2018-04-06 at 6.14.22 PM.png|The Actor's defeat hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9673.jpg|Frollo's death horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|The Wickershams' rehibilatation horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9067.jpg|Jane Kangaroo's rehibilatation horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's rehibilatation vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h46m55s251.png|Arthur and Cecil's defeats (in How the Panther Lost Its Roar) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h49m17s109.png|Zach's defeat (in Shadow: The Black Jaguar) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.33.58 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in The Iceman Ducketh) Knocked Out Vultures.png|Arthur and Cecil's defeat (in The Elephant Who Wouldn't Say No) secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg|Jenner's death Screenshot 2017-10-06 at 8.57.51 AM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (in Born Again Krabs) Screenshot_2018-11-19_084747.jpg|Ronald's defeat (in Ronald is In) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 2.24.13 PM.png|Arthur and Cecil's defeats (in Buffaloed) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 2.07.58 PM.png|Mitchell's defeat (in Mindy's Moon Bounce House) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 2.19.25 PM.png|Gourmand's defeat (in Happy Turkey Day) Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 9.05.12 PM.png|The Cassim's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon's defeats Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Carnivorous Plant's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus Pack's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|The Guanlongs' defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus's defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Rudy's despair Screenshot 2017-01-04 at 1.03.42 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Flight of the Draco) Screenshot 2017-01-04 at 1.03.55 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Flight of the Draco) Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 1.32.56 PM.png|The Fox's defeat Screenshot 2018-03-22 at 1.42.09 PM.png|Robbie Rotten's defeat (in Hero for a Day) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.33.29 PM.png|Hacker's defeat (in The Halloween Howl) Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.35.04 PM.png|Lord Elrod's defeat Screenshot 2019-07-23 at 3.34.39 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Snowy Owl Invasion) Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.01.54 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Ant Pasted) The-trouble-with-galagos_(484).png|Mapigno's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-06 at 10.43.40 AM.png|Zach, Donita, and Gourmand's defeats (in Platypus Cafe) Screenshot 2018-09-17 at 7.00.38 PM.png|The Butler's defeat vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h54m13s18.png|Zach's defeat (in Tazzy Chris) vlcsnap-2017-06-12-08h36m15s39.png|Marvin the Martian's defeat (in Hare Ways to the Stars) The-imaginary-okapi_(493).png|Makucha's defeat Screenshot 2018-03-06 at 9.48.14 AM.png|Dr. Flurry's defeat 20190107_072624.jpg|Weaselgraft and Pablum's defeats (in Martha Questions) Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Screenshot 2016-09-04 at 10.55.49 AM.png|Little Miss Naughty's defeat (in Dining Out) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 10.53.32 AM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Colors of China) Screenshot 2017-09-24 at 8.05.38 PM.png|Pappy and Elvis's defeats Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface's defeat (in first film) 20181220_145955.jpg|Scallion 1#'s defeat (in The Toy That Saved Christmas) 20181220_072920.jpg|Mr. Nezzer's rehabilitation (in The Toy That Saved Christmas) 20181220_072936.jpg|Mr. Lunt's rehabilitation (in The Toy That Saved Christmas) 20181220_072951.jpg|The Penguins' rehabilitation 20181114_070350.jpg|Daffy's defeat (in The Prize Pest) Screenshot 2018-02-27 at 12.14.28 PM.png|Seven's rehabilitation Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 2.42.54 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Slick Hare) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg|Squint's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8289.jpg|Silas and Dobson's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeats Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's presumed death Follow-that-hippo_(367).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Changu's defeats (in Follow That Hippo) Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 2.32.45 PM.png|The Beagle Boys' defeat (in The Money Vanishes) Screenshot 2018-08-30 at 2.57.42 PM.png|Gessler and the Guards' defeat Screenshot 2018-08-30 at 2.57.49 PM.png|The Executor's defeat Screenshot 2018-02-28 at 9.19.41 PM.png|The Tazmanian Devil's defeat (in Ducking the Devil) 019b_-_Neptune's_Spatula_(662).jpg|King Neptune's defeat vlcsnap-2018-07-10-11h15m18s100.png|Bulldog's defeat (in Tom-ic Energy) Screenshot 2018-07-15 at 5.28.56 PM.png|Mr. Wigglesbee's defeat snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg|Clara's defeat Pinky's_despair.jpg|Pinky's defeat rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Owl Minions' defeat Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps_com-6777.jpg|The Grand Duke and Hunch's despairs Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.08.01 PM.png|Senor Vulturo's defeat The hyenas scamper away.PNG|Janja and the hyena clan's defeats (Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots) vlcsnap-2016-07-12-22h13m29s562.png|Squint's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 2.18.43 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Hare Trimmed) vlcsnap-2017-09-14-17h06m46s74.png|Pete and the Weasels' defeats Replaced_39.png|Jeremy and Chad's defeat Screenshot 2016-03-16 at 12.02.00 PM.png|Sammy Squirrel's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 9.15.20 PM.png|Rupert the Dog's death RJG_JSTK_-_final_scene.png|Mitchell's defeat (in Jet Shrinks the Kids) Screenshot 2018-06-08 at 6.24.40 PM.png|Tom's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit) Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkley Beetle's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole and Miss Fieldmouse's defeats Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 6.22.55 PM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Father of a Bird) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.17.03 PM.png|Plankton's defeat (in Sleepy Time) alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Tony's rehabilitation Screenshot 2018-02-27 at 8.09.11 PM.png|Hammerhead, Hoof, and Mouth's defeats Screenshot 2018-02-27 at 8.09.43 PM.png|Tantalus's death Screenshot 2018-02-27 at 8.10.10 PM.png|Clovis's defeat Screenshot 2018-02-27 at 8.10.25 PM.png|Taurus Bulba's death vlcsnap-2018-09-10-13h27m09s151.png|Victor and Carla's defeats Screenshot 2018-09-09 at 10.59.41 PM.png|The Tiger's defeat Screenshot 2018-09-09 at 10.56.02 PM.png|Babbit and the Cat's defeats Screenshot 2016-03-23 at 1.54.38 PM.png|Bubble Bass's defeat Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.47.12 PM.png|Daffy and Elmer's defeat (in Box Office Bunny) vlcsnap-2016-07-08-16h42m38s760.png|Chef Gourmand's defeat (in Liturgusa Krattorum) vlcsnap-2016-07-12-21h04m18s125.png|Donita and Dabio's defeat (in Liturgusa Krattorum) vlcsnap-2016-07-12-21h03m08s109.png|Zach's defeat (in Liturgusa Krattorum) vlcsnap-2018-07-10-12h19m48s113.png|The Shark's defeat vlcsnap-2018-07-10-12h20m07s43.png|Tom's defeat (in Cannery Woe) Imitation_krabs_007.png|Plankton's defeat (in Imitation Krabs) Screenshot 2017-03-29 at 10.03.06 PM.png|The Giant Snake's defeat Screenshot 2018-08-15 at 6.23.05 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Quack Shot) Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 9.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Tweet Zoo) Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 2.32.04 PM.png|Ma Beagle's defeat (in Heros for Hire) Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 2.31.37 PM.png|The Beagle Boys' defeat (in Heros for Hire) The-morning-report_(486).png|Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano's defeats (in The Morning Report) The-morning-report_(488).png|Janja's defeat (in The Morning Report) Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 7.22.38 PM.png|Zach's defeat (in Choose Your Swordfish) Screenshot 2018-08-31 at 3.15.48 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in Moby Duck) Screenshot 2018-08-31 at 3.18.18 PM.png|Prince Alonso's rehabilitation (in The Masks of Magic) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 9.05.06 PM.png|The Charltan's defeat tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5786.jpg|Lady Caine and her crew's defeats fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-426.jpg|The Black Triangles' defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4477.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg|Snooty Flamingos' defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8115.jpg|Firebird's despair Black-Eyed Aladdin.png|Aladdin's defeat Screenshot 2017-03-28 at 10.22.25 AM.png|Robinson Crusoe, Robin Hood, Tarzan, and the Mobs' defeats Screenshot 2017-03-08 at 9.46.30 AM.png|The Grinch's defeat (in Nothing to Fear) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.30.42 PM.png|Sid's defeat (in Rest in Pieces) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.31.09 PM.png|Walter's defeat (in Rest in Pieces) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.31.46 PM.png|Beanie's defeat (in Rest in Pieces) make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg|The Wolf's defeat (in Make Mine Music) Circe32.jpg|Circe's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-31 at 2.07.22 PM.png|Gourmand's defeat (in To Touch a Hummingbird) Screenshot 2017-01-17 at 10.59.13 AM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Tweety's S.O.S.) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Screenshot 2017-10-23 at 7.11.44 AM.png|Zach's defeat (in Falcon City) Troyo's defeat.png|Troyo's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 6.53.43 PM.png|The Three Little Wolves' defeat (in The Practical Pig) Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 3.59.41 PM.png|The Big Bad Wolf's defeat (in The Practical Pig) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg|The Hunter Dogs' death Screenshot 2018-03-07 at 9.40.00 AM.png|Zach's defeat (in Race for the Hippo Disc) Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg|Boingo's defeat were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.jpg|Professor Screweyes's death Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 3.07.37 PM.png|Ajax's defeat Screenshot 2017-09-01 at 10.02.28 AM.png|The Wolf's defeat (in Make a Stronger Basket) The Anteater's defeat.png|The Anteater's defeat Screenshot 2017-02-02 at 12.44.56 PM.png|Kevin C. Cucumber's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 2.14.05 PM.png|Forest Fire's death Sylvester hypnotized.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Mexican Boarders) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg|The Fossas' defeat The-bite-of-kenge_(593).png|Janja, Cheezi, Changu, and Kenge's defeats (in The Bite of Kenge) BLuto getting chased by ape.png|Bluto's defeat (in Island Fling) Screenshot 2017-11-25 at 10.06.21 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8522.jpg|Mr. Smee and the pirates' defeats Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 12.44.02 PM.png|Donita's defeat (in Sloth Bear Suction) Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 12.44.06 PM.png|Dabio's defeat (in Sloth Bear Suction) Screenshot 2017-04-19 at 9.19.26 PM.png|Junior, Ma, and Pa's defeats (in Big Trouble for a Little Fraggle) emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg|Yzma's defeat surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evan's defeat surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Screenshot_2018-11-18_204300.jpg|Weaselgraft and Pablum's defeats (in Martha Hears) Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 11.47.09 AM.png|Ring-Tailed Mongoose's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 7.58.59 AM.png|The Pygmy Cannibals' defeat Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 1.07.12 PM.png|Paisley Paver and Rex's defeats (in Elephant Brains) Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 1.07.57 PM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Tree for Two) Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 6.40.45 AM.png|Pete's defeat (in Trombone Trouble) Blownawayflock.png|Mzingo and the Vultures' defeats (in The Search of Utamu) Screenshot 2018-02-28 at 11.11.15 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in The Nest Hats Craze) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 2.45.48 PM.png|The Ogre's defeat Screenshot 2018-03-05 at 9.23.01 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in It's the Pet Fest) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 6.48.36 AM.png|Water Spirit's death Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 5.14.21 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Temple of the Tigers) Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|The Forbidden Arts's death Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|Mor'du's death Screenshot 2018-09-12 at 10.04.32 AM.png|The Shark's defeat (in Peculiar Penguins) hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9885.jpg|Hades' defeat Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 7.06.15 AM.png|Tom's defeat (in Carmen Gets It) 20190125_105127.jpg|Daffy's defeat (in You Ought to Be in Pictures) three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg|Pete's defeat (in The Three Musketeers) Screenshot 2017-11-29 at 11.53.03 AM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Fire Salamander) Screenshot 2018-07-05 at 2.01.41 PM.png|Hacker's defeat (in Trick or Treat) Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.46.49 PM.png|The Tickler's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.47.02 PM.png|The Lip Service's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.47.17 PM.png|Filthy Phil's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.51.36 PM.png|Master Udon's defeat barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg|Snotty Boy's defeat barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.51.01 PM.png|Donita and Dabio's defeats (in Mystery of the North Pole Penguins) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.21.58 PM.png|The Hobo's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.23.45 PM.png|The Amazonian's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.07.31 PM.png|Tom's death (in The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R.) Too-many-termites_(529).png|Goigoi's defeat (in Too Many Termites) Too-many-termites_(530).png|Reirei's defeat (in Too Many Termites) mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg|Hayabusa's defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Shan-Yu's death Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 4.17.07 PM.png|Junior Gorg's defeat (in Thirty-Minute Work Week) Screenshot 2018-03-05 at 4.04.45 PM.png|The Biskit Twins and Mr. Dale's defeat (in A Night at the Pawza) EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen247.png|The French Peas' defeat (in Esther) Screenshot 2017-01-04 at 9.53.28 PM.png|Mr. Lunt's defeat (in Esther) Screenshot 2017-02-02 at 1.00.53 PM.png|Plankton's defeat (in F.U.N.) shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Frankie's death shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabilitation shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9443.jpg|Luca, Sharks, Orcas, and Sailfishes' rehabilitations Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's rehabilitation Screenshot 2016-11-29 at 12.13.54 PM.png|Zach, Donita, Dabio, and Gourmand's defeats (in A Creature Christmas) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6481.jpg|Nuka's death lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8658.jpg|Zira's death jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3945.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in the second film) jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (in the second film) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h46m16s118.png|The Matadour's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-12 at 12.53.44 PM.png|Wander McMooch's defeat vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h58m16s83.png|The Wolf's defeat (in Elmo's Musical Adventure) Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 7.46.33 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Lions-of-the-outlands_(572).png|Zira, Nuka, Vitani, and the Outsiders' defeats Screenshot 2017-01-17 at 10.28.36 AM.png|Rhode Island Red's defeat Sylvesterandwolf.png|Sylvester and the Big Bad Wolf's defeats (in Red Riding Hoodwinked) Screenshot 2015-11-19 at 8.28.50 AM.png|The Maestro's defeat vlcsnap-2017-10-20-13h36m31s29.png|The Wolf's defeat (in Sheep Wrecked) The Wolf's defeat in False Hare.jpg|The Wolf's defeat (in False Hare) Screenshot_2018-10-08_135111.jpg|The Dragon's defeat ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg|The Hyena Clan's defeat lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7763.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeats (in the third film) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7772.jpg|Scar's death (in third film) Screenshot 2018-04-06 at 6.14.51 PM.png|Mitchell's defeat (in Back to Bortron 7) Screenshot 2019-04-17 at 6.11.13 PM.png|Mortimer's defeat (in Big House Mickey) Screenshot 2019-04-17 at 6.02.02 PM.png|Kupi-Kupi's defeat alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-2218.jpg|The Walrus's defeat ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Merlock's death ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg|Dijon's defeat EC0BFE66-B123-48AA-B6AA-03C5C87881CB.jpeg|Vulture’s defeat 817F169B-7E26-42A4-8BB5-7DFFABD0B8AA.jpeg|Tyrannosaurus rex’s Defeat 739ECECD-E70C-4256-B876-DA73DEB00C5A.jpeg|Ceratosaurus, Dimetrodon, Rhamphorhynchus and Horned Raptor’s defeat 7E4DAFA1-2B4F-4C44-958C-0F5E624509EB.jpeg|Sabre Toothed Tiger’s rehabilitation Category:Galleries